User blog:Snigel/Terror travels on treads: The Killdozer vs The Peacemaker
The Killdozer, Marvin Heemeyer's instrument of revenge that ravaged Granby, Colorado, VS The Peacemaker, The Bullet Farmer's post-apocalyptic metal menace. When these two dreaded vehicles go against each other, which one will end up as scrap metal, and which one will be declared the the deadliest vehicle! The Killdozer "The Killdozer" was a nickname given to an improvised armored vehicle built by Marvin Heemeyer, a Granby, Colorado mechanic who became disgruntled with the local government after a zoning dispute. After failing to gain any ground with petitions, Heemeyer modified a bulldozer with home-made composite armor made from steel and concrete, armed with a Barret .50 rifle, a civilian version of the FN FNC, and a Ruger Mini 14. Heemeyer then proceeded to go on a rampage against the town of Granby, leveling several structures, the bulldozer surviving all attempts by police to disable it with firearms and even three explosions. The rampage finally ended when the bulldozer got stuck in the basement of a structure, and Heemeyer committed suicide with a handgun. The bulldozer was nicknamed "The Killdozer", although Heemeyer was the only one who was killed in the incident. Weapons |-|FN FNC=The FN FNC is a 5.56mm assault rifle based on the FN FAL. The weapon was first entered general issue service with the Belgian Armed Forces in 1989, thought it had been used by the paratroopers for years before then. The weapon is also the standard issue service rifle for the Swedish military, adopted in 1986, and is also used by Indonesia, Malaysia, and several other countries. The one that is used by the Killdozer is the civilian variant that fires only on semi-auto. *Caliber: 5.56 x 45mm NATO *Effective range: 400 m *Weight: 8.47 lbs (3.840 kg) *Length: 39.3 in (99.7 cm) (stock extended) *Barrel length: 17.7 in (44.9 cm) *Feed system: 30-round STANAG magazine *Fire rate: semi-auto |-|Ruger Mini 14=The Mini-14, is a small, lightweight semi-automatic carbine manufactured by the U.S. firearms company Sturm, Ruger. The name Mini-14 was coined because it resembles a smaller version of the military M14 Rifle. The Mini-14 rifle employs an investment cast, heat-treated receiver and is mechanically similar to the M1 Garand rifle, with a self-cleaning, fixed-piston gas system. *Caliber: 5.56 x 45mm NATO *Effective range: 500 m *Weight: 6.4 lbs (2.9 kg) *Length: 37.2 in (94.6 cm) *Barrel length: 16.1 in (40.9 cm) *Feed system: 20-round box magazine *Fire rate: semi-auto |-|Barret M82=The M82 is a recoil-operated, semi-automatic anti-materiel rifle developed by the American Barrett Firearms Manufacturing company. A heavy SASR (Special Application Scoped Rifle), it is used by many units and armies around the world. It is also called the "Light Fifty" for its .50 caliber BMG chambering. *Caliber: .50 BMG *Effective range: 1800 m *Weight: 30.9 lb (14.0 kg) *Length: 57 inches (145 cm) *Barrel length: 29 inches (73.7 cm) *Feed system: 10-round box magazine *Fire rate: semi-auto |-|Dozer blade=The Killdozer is armed with a dozer blade at the front of the vehicle, which it can use to attack things such as buildings. |-|The Killdozer= *Vehicle: Komatsu D355A *Crew: 1 *Engine: SA6D155-4A *Speed: 7.9 mph (12.7 km/h) *Armor: In places this armor was over 1 foot (30 cm) thick, consisting of 5000-psi Quikrete concrete mix sandwiched between sheets of tool steel to make ad-hoc composite armor. This made the machine impervious to small arms fire and resistant to explosives: three external explosions and more than 200 rounds of ammunition fired at the bulldozer had no effect on it. The Peacemaker The Peacemaker is the personal vehicle of he Bullet Farmer, leader of the Bullet Farm. Formerly know as Major Kalashnikov, he served under Colonel Joe Moore during the Oil and Water Wars. After the collapse of society, Joe and Kalashnikov led a small band of survivors that gradually become larger over time. One day they spared the life of a fat man, who in return told them about a fortress that had abundant amounts of water. Attempts of trading women for water failed, and the two groups fought for the base. Joe's group was suffering losses, but he, at some point came up with a plan: half of the men (led by Joe) would climbed from one side of the mountain face, while the others on the ground would distract the fort's defenders with an assault. The plan worked, Joe's group managed to get to the top and fought their way inside the base. Days passed, and everyday corpses of their men were hanged from the top. Just as they were leaving, believing the strike team to be dead, Kalashnikov and Joe appeared, having killed the defenders. Believing him to be immortal, they chanted "Immorta, immorta!", giving Joe his new name: Immortan Joe. Kalashnikov was given authority of an abandoned mine that would manufacture bullets and explosives. The place was named "The Bullet Farm", and so Kalashnikov became the Bullet Farmer. During the chase after the War Rig, the Peacemaker was to only vehicle to safely traverse the swamp, thanks to its tracks. After being blinded by shrapnel, the Bullet Farmer and the crew opened fire with numerous guns upon the tanker. Max Rockatansky single-handedly destroyed the Peacemaker in some unseen way. Weapons |-|Colt Single Action Army Buntline Special= The Colt Single Action Army revolver (also known as the Peacemaker) is a single-action revolver developed in the 1870's for U.S. military use. It saw extensive use in combat in the Plains Indians Wars (finding its way into the hands of the Native Americans themselves) and in the wars with Mexico. The Bullet Farmer has two of these. *Caliber: .45 Colt *Effective range: 100 m *Weight: 2.2 lbs. *Length: 23 in *Barrel length: 12 in *Feed system: 6-shot cylinder |-|PPSh-41=The PPSh-41 (Pistolet-Pulemyot Shpagina; Russian: Пистолет-пулемёт Шпагина; "Shpagin machine pistol") is a Soviet submachine gun designed by Georgi Shpagin as an inexpensive, simplified alternative to the PPD-40. With over 6,000,000 made it was the most mass produced weapon during World War II. The gun is based on the Finnish Suomi KP/31 SMG. *Caliber: 7.62×25mm Tokarev *Effective range: 150 m-250 m (820 ft) *Weight: 3.63 kg (8.0 lb) (without magazine) *Length: 23 in *Barrel length: 269 mm (10.6 in) *Feed system: 71-round drum magazine *Fire rate: 900 rpm |-|Norinco Type 56=The Norinco Type 56 is Chinese copy of the AK-47 assault rifle. During the Cold War period, the Type 56 was exported to many countries and guerilla forces throughout the world. Many of these rifles found their way to battlefields in Africa, Southeast Asia, and the Middle East and were used alongside other Kalashnikov rifles from both the Soviet Union as well the Warsaw Pact nations of Eastern Europe. *Caliber: 7.62x39mm *Effective range: 300 metres (330 yd) *Weight: 4.3 kg (9.5 lb) *Length: 870 mm (34 in) *Barrel length: 415 mm (16.3 in) *Feed system: 30-round magazine *Fire rate: 600 rpm |-|MP5K-PDW= The MP5K-PDW is a variant of the MP5 SMG. It was an upgrade to the MP5K by adding a synthetic folding stock to create a stable firing platform for more accurate fire, extending the barrel and put on three lugs to quick attach flash hiders or suppressors. The Bullet Farmer has two of these. Has Aimpoint M68 reflex sights mounted on Weaver rails. *Caliber: 9x19mm *Effective range: 100 m *Weight: 2.5 kg (5.5 lb) *Length: 603 mm (23.7 in) *Barrel length: 115 mm (4.5 in) *Feed system: 30-round box magazine *Fire rate: 900 rounds/min |-|M79 Grenade Launcher=The M79, commonly known as the Thumper is a single-shot, break action grenade launcher first adopted in 1960. The launcher was designed to give infantry squads greater firepower, and was intended to fire a grenade further than it could be thrown by hand, with more accuracy than older rifle grenades. The weapon thus intended as a sort of middle-ground between a hand grenade and a mortar. The weapon served through the Vietnam War, until the M203 was placed into service in 1969 and the M79 was gradually replaced, though it is still in use for some purposes it it has a longer range than the M-203. *Caliber: 40mm *Effective range: 300 m, max range is 400 m *Weight: 2.93 kg loaded *Length: 73.1 cm *Barrel length: 35.7cm *Feed system: Single shot *Fire rate: 6 rpm |-|The Peacemaker= *Vehicle: Howe and Howe Ripsaw EV1 "Extreme Vehicle 1" *Crew: 6 *Engine: 502 Chevrolet *Speed: 45 mph *Armor: None. X-Factors |-|Experience=The Bullet Farmer has participated in the Oil and Water Wars and the war against the Citadel's defenders. The Killdozer's rampage lasted only seven hours, and Marvin didn't engage the police that much; his primary targets were buildings. |-|Training=The Bullet Farmer was a Major in the Australian Military, and it is possible that the men of Bullet Farm have received training in the use of firearms. Marvin Heemeyer was a mechanic, giving him knowledge relating to vehicles, but not to firearm's handling or military tactics, and the like. Does this X-Factor matter in a car-vs-car fight, i am not sure, though it is better to have it than not, no? |-|Armor=The Killdozer's armor was able to shrug off three external explosion and over 200 bullets (though, at the end of the rampage, the radiatot was damaged and the engine was "leaking various fluids", so the Killdozer is not complete impervious to damage). The Peacemaker does not seemingly have any sort of armor, relying on the weapons of the crew that pilot it. |-|Logistics=An obvious edge to the Peacemaker. They're from the place called Bullet Farm''and the Bullet Farmer is ''covered in bullets. Marvin's target's were buildings, not people, so i assume he did not have large quantities of bullets inside the Killdozer. |-|Mobility=Mobility is not the Killdozer's forte, as it is a bulldozer, with hunks of cement on it. The Peacemaker is lighter, faster and with a engine not meant for industrial machinery. |-|Mental Health=Marvin Heemeyer's mental health was pretty average (though most average people don't go on a rampage with a bulldozer, now do they?) and stuff. The Bullet Farmer, while more sane than Immortan Joe, went "kinda nuts" when he got blinded, dual wielding MP5's and AK's, while shouting about being the conductor of the choir of death. Methods o' victory The Killdozer wins if: *The Peacemaker gets destroyed. *The entire crew of the Peacemaker die. *The Peacemaker flees the battle. The Peacemaker wins if: *The driver dies. *The Killdozer is destroyed. *The Killdozer flees the battle. Notes *Battle takes during the chase of the War Rig in the swamp. The Killdozer appears and Joe sends the Bullet Farmer to take care of things. *To: the Anon that we all know and hate. From: Snigel. Hello Anon, please don't try vote on my battle. It would be a waste of your time, and knowing your grammar, it wouldn't be counted. Have a nice day. *Voting ends when i say it ends. Battle Prologue The combined forces of the Citadel, Bullet Farm and Gastown were after the hijacked War Rig. Joe, driving his Gigahorse, cursed himself for allowing this to happen. "Why did she take them?", Joe thought, "What would she gain from this?" Alongside the Gigahorse were the other vehicles of the Armada. Muscle cars, buggies, hot rods, and behind Joe's monster truck was the vehicle of the leader of the Bullet Farm. Major Kalashnikov, or The Bullet Farmer as he is known nowadays, was not really happy. Because of this pointless family squabble, every settlement has lost men, cars and resources. "Let 'em have the Wives and the Rig. They'll find another big rig and some more pretty little girls". Just after finishing that thought, the two lead vehicles exploded. One of them turned upside down, the other did a frontflip. Both were useless chunks of metal now. The drivers of the unfortunate cars were clearly dead and the entire Armada screeched to a halt. "Looks like they won't be getting to Valhalla". ''The Bullet Farmer chuckled to himself. ''"What a load of bull". The Peacemaker drove next to the Gigahorse, the Doof Warriors ear blasting music had stopped. "Are you coming, brother!?", The Bullet Farmer shouted a question to Immortan Joe. "Wait!", came the reply. He was talking to somebody. "Get it out! Get it out!" The waiting was irritating the Bullet Farmer. Understantable. He was a man of action, afterall. "Come on, lovin', call to the torture!" While the former Major couldn't wait, Joe could, as this was an important matter to him. "Patience!", Joe turned around and looked at The Bullet Farmer. The ex-Major had enough of waiting. "You stay here with your grief, daddy, i'll fetch 'em for ya!". "Be careful, protect the assets!", the People Eater pleaded to the Bullet Farmer. The judge, jury and executioner of the Bullet Farm proceeded to rip out a .22 from between his teeth, and loaded it to a small derringer. "Just one angry shot, for Furioasa!". The Bullet Farmer turned and glanced towards Joe. He had been staring at The Peacemaker for some time. No, not at the Peacemaker, but at something else. Joe asked him if he saw it too. The Bullet Farmer, People Eater and the crew of The Peacemaker turned and looked at the vast Wasteland. The Bullet Farmer saw it too, and so did the others. A figure in the distance. It was clearly a vehicle of some sort, but it had no visible characteristics, but it was big. And, altough hard to tell, seemed to be nearing them. Joe had no time for distractions. If the situation now would be different, he would personally lead the attack on the unknown adversary. But he couldn't do this now, his Wives needed him. Joe looked at the Bullet Farmer. "Brother", he said, and ex-Major turned around to listen. "Take care of it". The command pleased The Bullet Farmer. "Ya, i'm on it". He smiled, finally he would get some action in this chase. "Hut!", he yelled, and the Peacemaker turned and drove into the distance, towards the target. The Battle The Peacemaker's treads made tracks on the dark, thick mud of the swamp as it moved towards its target. The night was silent for now, no guns were fired and no explosives were detonated. But the Peacemaker's commander had a feeling that it would change soon. After driving for a minute or so, the target appeared clearly to the crew of the vehicle. "Fukushima, would'ya look at that brick". The aforementioned "brick" was a large industrial vehicle of some sort, a bulldozer it seemed, but it had a cocoon of what appeared to be concrete surrounding its form. It had slowly approached them while the Peacemaker had done the same. The "bricks" reason for travelling towards the Immortan's convoy was unknown to the Bullet Farmer. But it did not matter why ''it was here, its appearance here was the more important issue. Well, removing it was even more important. The machine had stopped. Like a kitten seeing its reflection in the mirror for the first time, the Killdozer stared down the Peacemaker. The driver had noticed a vehicle break off from the convoy and it had made its way towards the Killdozer. Now that the lone vehicle was only between fifty to one hundred feet infront of the dozer, the driver could more clearly see his adversary. The body of an old muscle car (american, the driver noted) hoisted a upon a set treads. A curious looking mode of transportation, no doubt. The frankensteinian car was driven by a group of five or so men, wielding firearms. The ensuing confrontation would be a violent one. Not five seconds later, the driver heard two muffled "bangs" followed by two "pings". The Bullet Farmer lowered his 45. Colts after "probing" the armor of the brick. ''As expected, he mused. "Allright men, let's crack the brick! Hut!". Hearing the commander's orders, the Peacemaker's driver put the pedal to the metal and the treaded car started up, moving forward with a lurch and then turned right, circling the Killdozer. A textbook tactic against slow enemy vehicles. As the Killdozer's driver started up the so-called brick, the Peacemaker was encircling its opponent while its occupants geared up for a fight. Crimpnose, Kalashnikov's right-hand man, loaded up his personal weapon, A Type 56 Rifle with a fresh 30 round box magazine. Krinkov, the replacement driver, armed himself with a PPSh-41 that he had thoroughly cleaned and oiled the night before the chase of the War Rig started. Gauge, the gunner and veritable everyman who had served under the Bullet Farmer since the Fall, HK Slapped a spare MP5K-PDW, kicking himself mentally for not bringing his priced M14 with him. The Bullet Farmer decided to watch the show for now, choosing to partake in the action a bit later. He holstered one of his Colt's while handing the other one to Hesh, the driver, for self-defense. The Major doubted it would do much against the concrete-clad behemoth that they were up against. Almost simultaneously, the occupants opened fire on the Killdozer, peppering the mechanical beast's back. With adrenaline in his system and dread clouding his mind, the Killdozer's driver started driving forward to escape. The Killdozer was a strong vehicle, its armor granting it great protection against hostiles and calamities. However, the armor was a double-edged sword. While the armor was indeed formidable, its weight made an already slow vehicle even more slower, not to mention the Killdozer was a huge target. The Peacemaker had already made two laps around its adversary, shooting at it all the while. Krinkov fetched another magazine from the wooden crate housing the ammo, while Gauge and Crimpnose were shooting at the brick. Hesh took a couple of potshots at the armored adversary, laughing as he did so. "I'm going bloody deaf over here!", Krinkov shouted at nobody in particular. "Think of it as a mark of battle!", The former Major shouted a response. Krinkov chuckled at the response. Realizing that he was not going to escape the battle, the driver stopped his vehicle and hurried to the right side of the dozer's interior. Sweaty hands grasped the Ruger rifle, waiting for the Peacemaker to appear. As the Peacemaker was in his sights, the man opened fire. 5.56 caliber bullets flew at high speeds towards the Peacemaker. The occupants hit the ground to protect themselves, with the exception of the Bullet Farmer. "Ah, so it can fight! Good, good! I was fearing that this would be boring!". While the others returned fire at the Killdozer, the Bullet Farmer inspected two bullets holes that had managed to pierce the side of the Peacemaker. Hmmm, looks like they got 'emselves a semi-auto rifle. Maybe an AR or somesuch, The Major thought. The driver was now on the left side, shooting at the assailants with the FNC. The driver was fearing for his life: the armor would most likely hold, but he had only so much ammo, while it seemed like his opponents had more than enough. When the Peacemaker was almost out of his sights, a lucky bullet hit its mark. "Gauge, pass me another drum!", Krinkov shouted at the older fighter. Looking at the target and holding his hand out towards Gauge's location, Krinkov wondered what was taking so long. Turning his head, he saw the reason: a bullet lodged in where Gauge's left eyeball used to be, his body slumped in the back of the Peacemaker. "Man down, man down, the cackcracking fucker got Gauge!", Krinkov shouted at the others. Crimpnose stopped to reload and turned to look at his fallen comrade. There would be time to mourn later. Hesh quickly peered to the back to confirm Gauge's fate. He smiled; "Hey, I get his gun now!". "Think I'll join in the fun", the Major said to himself while picking up both of the MP5K-PDW's, dual-wielding them. Aiming at the Killdozer which remained immobile, the former major shouted a command: "Open fire!", and the hail of gunfire recommenced upon the giant enemy brick. The driver noted that the cacophony of "pings" emitting from the bullets hitting the dozer's armor was increasing in volume, but steeled himself and continued firing. As he stopped to reload his Ruger with the last remaining 20 round magazine, he noted that the enemy vehicle was hard to hit because of its superior speed. The driver thought up an idea to even the odds in the speed department. Leaving the Ruger, the man went to front of the vehicle where his most powerful rifle was located. Shouldering the Barret while laying prone (in a slightly uncomfortable manner, due to the interior's small space), he aimed. As the Peacemaker finished another lap around the Killdozer, the Bullet Farmer heard a familiar sound from way before. BLAM! "The future? HAH! None of us have a future", the man in the hardhat, presumably the leader, responded to the attempted trade negotiations. It was clear that they were not interested. "But you want water...?". "Drink up! Ha hah!", the man laughed as he pissed down from the gargantuan rock. The Colonel never had a sense of humour. "Listed to me, brother", Joe started, "We can do this the easy way... or the hard way". "Plenty have tried, mate. All have failed", The man boasted as he turned and walked towards an opening in the rock. "The hard way then", Colonel Joe responded. Joe did not see that the men in the big rock were going to give him a little send-off gift. Luckily, one of his men had a sharp eye. "Snipers!", He yelled. BLAM BLAM BLAM. Three shots were fired down at them, taking the lives of two of the women and the sharp-eyed man, pushing Joe out of the way before an oversized bullet penetrated his skull. And so the siege of the Citadel began. "Damn, they got a fifty cal!", The Bullet Farmer yelled to his men as anti-material bullets whizzed past them with lighting speed. A few shots managed to hit the Peacemaker: two pierced the side, one dangerously close to Crimpnose's being, and one hit the a very important part. The Peacemaker stopped abruptly. Hesh's forehead hit the wheel pretty hard, Krinkov and Crimpnose fell to the floor and the former Major allmost fell off the vehicle. "Hesh, report!", The Bullet Farmer commanded. The driver tried to start up the old warhorse, but nothing worked. "They got the engine pretty badly, its not going to move for a while!", Hesh yelled over the gunfire from Krinkov's and Crimpnose's guns. "Can you get it to work!?", The commander shouted the question. "Give me five minutes, and yeah, I can get it to work again!". Hesh was not only the driver of the famed Peacemaker, but he was also one of the best mechanics in the Bullet Farm. He had repaired more engines than he could count, even made a couple, too. Nothing was impossible for him. Ever since the Peacemaker had stopped moving, the driver of the Killdozer had also stopped firing. In his adrenaline fueled state, he had not noticed that the Barret had ran dry. Cursing loudly for missing such a great opportunity to engage an easy target, he then realized that he had yet another weapon to attack with. Restarting the engine, the man grinned a twisted smile as the Killdozer started to slowly but surely accelerate. All of the Peacemaker's occupants looked at the slowly approaching dozer. Crimpnose was the first of them to realize what the driver was planning to do. "He's gonna tip us over!", He yelled, the dozer's blade approaching ever so closer. If the giant machine would tip the Peacemaker over, they were done for. The Bullet Farmer walked to an unopened crate, its form worn over years of use. Opening the latch, he pulled out their final weapon. He could hear the dozer's engine coming dangerously close to the Peacemaker. Crimpnose was firing his AK at the Killdozer since his life depended on it. Krinkov was also shooting his submachine-gun at the brick approaching towards them. Hesh was on the hood of the vehicle, frantically repairing the damaged engine. He knew he would not repair it in time. "Get a load a'this". The Bullet Farmer squeezed the trigger and a 40 millimeter explosive round flew from the barrel of the M79. The round impacted straight on the center of the Killdozer's front armor. Nearly immediately the dozer stopped in its tracks. "There, its fixed! Let's get outta here!", Hesh announced to the others. "No. We're not done yet. Circle it again!", The former Major ordered. Hesh wanted nothing but to leave back to the safety of the convoy, but nevertheless he complied with the given order. The Peacemaker started circling the as of yet immobile Killdozer. Aiming at the unprotected set of treads, the Bullet Farmer aimed and fired. The round hit dead center. Opening the breech of the grenade launcher, he pulled the used casing and threw it to Crimpnose, who caught it and stored it into the ammo crate. Such rounds were rare, so they had to be reused to counter the small quantity of them. With a fresh new round inside the chamber, the Bullet Farmer waited until they were at the other side of the dozer. Once they were, he squeezed off another 40 millimeter round. This one was also a direct hit. The former Major allowed himself to smile for the accomplishment. The first shot had caused the driver to jerk violently and his head collided with a wall. Dazed, the driver was only half-conscious, fighting back the darkness enveloping his eyesight. Another explosion shook him fully awake, and he noted that the Peacemaker was no longer in front of him. As he looked trough the firing port on the right side, the Peacemaker shoved itself to the driver, and yet another explosion rocked the Killdozer. As he decided to try to escape, he noted to his fright that the dozer did not move an inch. Once again, the Peacemaker was stopped in front of the immobile vehicle. "What do we do now, Sir? Should we keep attacking?", Krinkov asked their commander. "We should keep firing the Blooper at it until its in pieces!". "We go back to the convoy", The Major decided, "We will get all of our guys, all of our tools, and bring 'em here and we'll drag that sorry sonovabitch out of that thing and I'll let you's decide what do with 'im". Hesh, Crimpnose and Krinkov were pleased with the verdict, and the Peacemaker turned towards the convoy. The man, unable to get out of the damaged vehicle, was trapped. He screamed for help inside the dozer, and he screamed for mercy while he was dragged out. He was given none. Epilogue Krinkov gulped down the contents of his mug, clean water from the Citadel. His throat had gone dry after telling his tale of how they took down the armored beast. "Damn, I wish I woulda been there!", A War Boy exclaimed. Krinkov and the War Boy group that had escorted the water carrier were sitting in the Bullet Farm's only bar. There were six people in the group, excluding Krinkov, and they were sitting in shoddy chairs around the largest wooden table the bar had. "So, what happened then? My lancer 'ells me that he didn't see the Peacemaka' after the swamp". A couple War Boys nodded, interested in hearing more, "Well, since the Peacemaker was too banged up to continue, the Immortan ordered the commander to return to the Bullet Farm. After we snuffed the guy, of course.". Not satisfied yet, one War Boy, the youngest one, maybe eighteen years or so, asked: "What about you guys? What'd you do after tha'?". "Oh, not much changed. Crimpnose got promoted, he's overseeing the bullet factory, and he get's to design some shit. Heard he's makin' a Thunderstick launcher or something like that. Hesh is still driving the Peacemaker. Me maself am also in the Peacemaker crew. And we got some new guy, and he's green as hell and dumber than desert lizard. Still, he shows promise." "And what abou' the, uh... "brick"? Where's 'at?", The same War Boy asked. The others were all ears. "Ah, that, yeah. Hesh and the other blackfingers repaired it and-", before he could finish, the ground started to rumble. The War Boys looked confused, while Krinkov was as relaxed like there was nothing out of the ordinary. "Oh, speak of the devil". He pointed out to a hole in the bar's wall that doubled as a window. The War Boy's looked out and a heavily armored vehicle of great proportions rolled through. Clad in concrete and painted with ratty desert camouflage, the Killdozer was the newest addition to the Bullet Farm Armada. "So yeah, we got it repaired and brought it here and its fuckin' amazing. Slow as hell, true, but almost invulnerable. A week ago some dumb Buzzard's tried to raid this place, but as soon as they saw that, they bolted away!", Krinkov laughed and slapped his knee, the War Boys joining in on the contagious laugh riot. Far away, in the bog, the driver's cold and rotten body is being gnawed on by crow. Expert's Opinion While the Killdozer was heavily armored and was armed with good weaponry, the Peacemaker was far more mobile and was piloted by an experienced and trained crew, and coupled with the fact that all of the Killdozer's weapons were in fixed positions limited their effectiveness. Category:Blog posts